


Script of a Eulogy

by Lili314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Funeral, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili314/pseuds/Lili314
Summary: The recipe for a proper, perfect, eulogy for the passing of a friend.





	Script of a Eulogy

~Script of a Eulogy~

Start with a greeting, 'thanks for sharing our agony'.  
Assert how much their presence supports the family.  
Continue with a story of 'happy times gone by'  
and follow it closely with a tear in your eye.

Pause for a moment, let a sniffle come out  
When you hear a low 'Aw' set a determined pout.  
If you can manage to get a few words in  
Launch a bittersweet tale, barely suffer to begin

Tell the mourners how your friendship did start,  
And end this by stating you have a heavy heart.  
A third story, now, should cover the tale  
Of the last time you saw him for whom they all wail.

All through this speech, put on a sorrowful show  
That every last mourner is likely to know  
You mourn for the lost one just as horridly as the rest.  
But, now, you must wish them all the best.

Complete your short speech with a call to the lost  
Wishing them eternal happiness, not caring the cost.  
Step away from the podium, never take a bow.  
Walk away, take a seat… You can actually cry now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while at my friend's funeral in 2015. It just seemed like the three people who eulogized my friend all followed similar patterns. I have a mind that clings to pattern and consistency, especially in hard times, so I recorded what I saw.


End file.
